A Gift From Revolver
by GRiDGALAXY
Summary: ["Why would you kidnap me? Ai isn't even in my duel disk and you know it." "Oh come on, I took you all this way because I wanted to give you a gift."] Revolver creates an avatar for Yusaku with some peculiar lines of code attached... Datastormshipping, fan art inspired.


Inspired by:

/guillartee/status/1045820510355939328

/screw000/status/1044241085810110465

"Obviously that stupid AI has poisoned your mind. You forgot to lock all the windows." Ryoken climbed through the window and his feet silently made contact with the floor.

Yusaku kept staring at the uninvited guest with wide eyes.

"Well, say something!"

"...What are you doing here?"

"I'm kidnapping you."

"What?"

"I'm kidnapping you. Are you deaf or something?"

"No."

"Well, now that you know what I'm going to do, I might as well go ahead and do it."

"I'd rather you wouldn't."

"Sorry, I'm not leaving you a choice."

Yusaku stared at his intruder inquisitively.

"Are you just going to like… pick me up and carry me away or what?"

"Yeah, that's kind of what I had in mind but you missed a crucial step."

"And that would be…?"

"This."

Ryoken approached Yusaku and plugged a small device into his duel disk.

"... Is this supposed to do something?"

"Give it a moment."

Yusaku wasn't too pleased by the idea of a strange foreign device being plugged into his duel disk, so he moved his hand to remove it.

But as he did, a flash of white light engulfed Yusaku and he instantly knew what Ryoken had done.

 **Forced login.**

"Wakey wakey, Yusaku."

Yusaku blinked a couple of times to clear his vision.

He was lying down on a bed, and Revolver stood at the foot of the bed without his mask on.

"Where am I?" Yusaku asked, inspecting the strange and abstract world around him.

"The Hanoi base within the network, of course."

"And my real body?"

"My house."

"Why would you kidnap me? Ai isn't even in my duel disk and you know it."

"Oh come on, I took you all this way because I wanted to give you a gift."

"A gift?"

Yusaku was surprised by the sudden mention of something seemingly unrelated to kidnapping.

"Yes, sit up for a moment, would you?"

Yusaku gripped the puffy and rather soft duvet beneath him and sat up, curious as to what Revolver could possibly be planning, but still cautious.

Revolver produced a card from his duel disk and pressed it into Yusaku's avatar's chest. His form disassembled and became a storm of blue light particles, and morphed to change shape. Setting into a new figure, the form lost its sky coloured shimmer to reveal a new avatar.

"I made it just for you. As you can see, I've used a scan of your real life body as a base, and have modelled clothes around it."

It was true. Yusaku's hair was no longer red, pink and yellow. Now he had his real self's hairstyle with a colour scheme of blue, navy and pink. His outfit was a custom Hanoi-style uniform with bullet earrings and a ring on his left index finger. The uniform was tight fitting and exposed his upper arms, sections of his hips and most of his feet. His chunky duel disk had been replaced with a model of one of the sleeker and newer duel disks, that Yusaku thought almost resembled bracelets.

As Yusaku inspected his new form, he couldn't contain the look of curiosity and surprise that claimed his face.

"How does the avatar feel? Aside from me taking the time to make the clothes comfortable, I made sure to also make the avatar a good fit for your mind."

"Good fit for my mind?" Yusaku had never heard such a phrase before.

"Human bodies aren't designed specifically for the minds that inhabit them. When you are born, your mind is thrown into a body that is designed for survival. Everyone has vastly different minds, but most bodies are relatively similar in structure and internal workings. We have no say in how our bodies and minds interconnect, Yusaku. But if we were to have a different body that we could control…"

"A VRAINS avatar?"

"Yes. I've monitored you brain patterns and used them to make an avatar that perfectly fits your mind. If you tailor an avatar for a mind then simply being the avatar will feel wonderful."

Yusaku thought about it for a moment. Everything about the avatar felt nicer than his Playmaker avatar. But it also felt better than his real body. It just felt… Right. The way his body parts moved was oddly satisfying, and just being the avatar in general was relaxing. His mind felt focused and comfortable within the confines of the avatar. It almost felt light too; in both a physical and mental sense it was as if a burden had been lifted.

"It feels… nice."

"I'm very glad it does. But there is one more feature on this avatar."

A slightly sadistic edge to Revolver's voice make Yusaku fearful of what else the avatar included.

Revolver took Yusaku's left hand and carefully removed his ring.

"Removing the ring allows a certain block of code attached to your avatar to run. Ah, actually… This is the perfect time to give you my explanation on why I designed the outfit this way. You'll get to see, or rather feel, what the code does."

Revolver walked beside the bed, then sat behind Yusaku and firmly gripped his shoulders. Yusaku gulped nervously.

"The earrings I added because they accentuate your thin neck…" Revolver spoke slowly as he ran his fingers down the bones in Yusaku's neck. Yusaku felt a violent stab of a strange feeling deep within himself he had never felt before. It made him feel hot and bothered. He didn't know why he felt it, but what he did know was that Revolver touching his neck had triggered it.

"And I honestly couldn't bring myself to hide your delicate hips…" Revolver proceeded to run his hands down the sides of Yusaku's torso and to his exposed hips. Yusaku could feel his cheeks getting red, hot tears welling up in his eyes and saliva escaping his mouth. The feeling made him buckle back into Revolver, and caused his breathing to become heavy. Revolver put on a small grin in response to the increase of intimacy.

"And the tight fit allows me to enjoy your body's shape…" Revolver began running his fingers along Yusaku's thighs. The feeling became stronger and stronger with every movement and moment of contact from Revolver.

Overpowered by the strong feeling and unable to hold on, Yusaku passed out.

"Hm… Looks like it either got too intense for you or you weren't prepared for it." Revolver noted, slipping the ring back onto Yusaku's finger, "Oh well. Next time you'll be ready for it."

Yusaku awoke with his hands placed over his chest, lying on the puffy duvet in the avatar Revolver had given him. The feeling from before he passed out lingered heavily in his mind.

"Hello again, Yusaku."

"What was that? What did you just do to me?"

"You'll get it soon enough." Revolver purred, cupping his hand over one of Yusaku's cheeks and lightly caressing it.

"You haven't answered my question." Yusaku growled, pushing Revolver's arm away.

"And I have no obligation to do so. Lets try what we were doing again."

"Please don't make me. Don't take the ring off again."

"I'm not taking requests."

Revolver picked Yusaku's left hand up from his chest and removed the ring from his index finger before straddling over Yusaku's hips.

Yusaku tried to get up and get away from Revolver, but Revolver simply started massaging Yusaku's shoulders and Yusaku was unable to move freely. All he could do was collapse, breath heavily and drool. His body no longer obeyed him. It only obeyed Revolver now.

"That's more like it, Yusaku."

Yusaku moaned and became even more unable to do anything as Revolver's hands started exploring his torso slowly. He felt the temperature of his body rise and water build up in his eyes.

"S...Stop… it…" Yusaku struggled to talk.

"Don't you like the way it feels?" Revolver didn't stop what he was doing.

"It feels… it feels… so strange…"

Revolver leaned down over Yusaku's face and gently licked up some of the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Once you get used to it, you'll love it." Revolver's deep voice calmly assured him, "You'll beg me for it."

Yusaku didn't feel reassured though. He didn't like the things Revolver was saying.

Revolver pushed his lips into Yusaku's affectionately and parted them. He let his tongue enter Yusaku's mouth and intertwine with his, sharing a passionate kiss. Yusaku's eyes flickered half shut at the feeling. Revolver kept roaming Yusaku's lean body with his hands as he kissed Yusaku.

Despite his contact being external, every one of Revolver's touches felt as if they dug through him, deep within, and hit the very core of his being. They were clearly loving movements and were meant to be of pleasure to Yusaku. Yusaku knew this. But he hated how dirty it seemed. He felt filthy, stuck under Revolver and locked in a kiss, while Revolver pleasured him in the strangest of ways. He wanted to escape.

However, here was a dark thought lingering at the back of his mind. Yusaku wondered what would happen if he just gave in and tried to enjoy what Revolver was doing to him. He wouldn't need to feel dirty. It might actually feel good, and he wouldn't need to waste energy trying to fight back. But Yusaku refused to give in, stood his ground and ignored the tempting thought. His instincts begged him to keep fighting back and reject what Revolver was doing to him.

Revolver broke the kiss gently and fell on top of Yusaku, embracing him as he did.

"I love that face you make when I do things to you, Yusaku… It looks like you're embarrassed and want to hide. It's rather cute. But I wonder, would a face of enjoyment and pleasure be cuter? Why don't you stop rejecting me for a little while and see what it feels like? I promise that you won't regret it." Revolver took on an alluring tone.

"Never…" Yusaku managed between heavy and long breaths.

"Don't be like that Yusaku… You're only denying this euphoria from yourself. You're not going to lose anything from giving in to me, you know. Just do it, you'll love it. You'll never want it to end."

"I won't… stop rejecting… this..."

"Please, tell me why."

Yusaku tried to focus his fuzzied mind. As the haziness lifted through his efforts, he formulated a response.

"Its… dirty and disgusting…"

"Surely that isn't all that is holding you back."

Yusaku took a sharp breath.

"I'd never give into you!"

"There we go, that's our problem."

Yusaku didn't understand what Revolver was trying to say. All Yusaku had done was utter something that kept him determined. He wouldn't back down and give in. How that was a problem Yusaku definitely understood, but he felt as if it didn't even need to be said. For such a vague and obvious issue for Revolver, it was strange that he would pick it out as if it were some sort of specific and individual problem that needed attention. Yusaku nervously awaited an explanation.

"Yusaku, you're quite a fierce and competitive one, aren't you? I've always liked that fire in your eyes when you say something with determination. It's just so magnetic and mesmerizing. But sometimes it is in your favour to back down." Revolver smirked playfully and continued, "I find it rather cute that you think this is a game. You think of us as rivals, right? I do too. But we're not against each other here. If you let me win, you win too. We both lose if I lose. That isn't much of a game, where there are nothing but winners or losers at any given time. So it mustn't be a game then, Yusaku. It is safe to give in. It isn't shameful, you don't lose. There are no punishments or consequences. Free yourself of those thoughts and be rewarded."

Yusaku slowly processed Revolver's words. As he did, he struggled to understand Revolver's arguments. Why that was, he told himself that he didn't know. But in actuality, he did. He let his pride get in the way. His bias against Revolver's words prevented him from admitting even one of them may be true. He knew that there was truth in what he had just heard, he just really didn't want to believe it.

"No… You're wrong…" He whispered, injecting what little energy he had left into his words, accentuating the poorly disguised distrust in what he was saying instead of masking it.

Revolver could see Yusaku weakening to his cause.

"You know that I'm not, Yusaku. I don't lie like that. I mean every word I say. Every single one. Tell me, how am I wrong? See for yourself how truthful my words are."

"I…" Yusaku had great difficulty coming up with something to refute Revolver.

Eventually, some words did form in his mind.

"This isn't a game, but regardless I might lose something. You might be trying to bribe me into doing something. You've planned something despicable, haven't you? You have no other reason for doing this sort of thing to me."

"That is incorrect. If I had planned something 'despicable', it would have been to capture your ignis. I would have simply stolen your duel disk while it was inhabiting it, instead of going through a big and fancy plan that involves kidnapping people, making them avatars and bribing said people. That would be nonsensical and inefficient. I have other reasons for doing this that do not involve being 'despicable'."

Yusaku was once again left almost wordless by Revolver's solid reasoning. He had only one question on his mind.

"Why are you doing this then?"

He regretted speaking such a question the moment he asked it. He instantly realized that he had given Revolver grounds for one last point that would leave him nowhere to hide from considering what Revolver was saying. Without being able to ignore Revolver's words, Yusaku might give in and lose this game…

Yusaku immediately noticed that he had been hypocritical. He had thought of this as a game all along. He had said earlier that it wasn't. He wasn't just lying to Revolver, too. He was lying to himself. Being a person who holds logic in high regard, Yusaku had no place for contradictions in his life. He decided the best way to be fair and reasonable would be to hear what Revolver had to say and properly think about it, not blatantly label all words as a lie designed to lure him to his doom.

"Because I want to do something for you. You deserve all the pleasure in the world, Yusaku. I can make you feel good. I can make you feel loved. I can give those things to you. Just relax and enjoy what I do to you."

Yusaku thought, but this time he dropped his stubborn thought pattern. He let Revolver's words sink then came to a conclusion.

He would give Revolver a chance.

"Do what you want to me. I'll stop resisting."

"Thank you Yusaku." Revolver said, sitting up in his straddle over Yusaku's hips once again, "You've made a good choice."


End file.
